<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ten and the overcast, roseless, horny teenager tuesday by notjodieyet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667401">ten and the overcast, roseless, horny teenager tuesday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjodieyet/pseuds/notjodieyet'>notjodieyet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Thoschei, and the master has a burrito, based off a stupid inspiration bot, but not really, thanks al, thanks yui, the doctor is having a very bad day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjodieyet/pseuds/notjodieyet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctor is having a bad day, and the master has a burrito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ten and the overcast, roseless, horny teenager tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was eating in a Taco Bell in London, circa 2014, by himself. It wasn’t a particularly stand-out year, as years went. It wasn’t a particularly good Taco Bell, either, as Taco Bells went. </p>
<p>	He wasn’t sure why he’d picked it, except Rose was out for the day and Donna and Martha had mysteriously disappeared for brunch, or whatever. So he’d needed <i>something</i> to do, and if that something was sitting by himself in a bustling Taco Bell next to a pair of teenagers that were obviously into each other?</p>
<p>	So be it. 	</p>
<p>	He picked at his half-eaten burrito and decided to take it outside. The unresolved sexual tension from his neighbors’ table was getting unbearable.</p>
<p>	There was a bench outside that was occupied only by a single pigeon, who gave him a death glare as he sat down with his burrito. “Get your own,” the Doctor grumbled, which was a bit of an idiotic statement, all things considered. </p>
<p>	The pigeon thought it was idiotic too, as it swooped forward and snatched the half burrito from his hands. </p>
<p>	The Doctor didn’t have enough energy to protest, and the pigeon was already flapping away. It seemed like just about the right thing to occur on an overcast, Roseless, horny teenager Tuesday.</p>
<p>	“Hey,” said a voice behind him, and the Doctor didn’t even say anything as the Master hopped over the back of the bench and sat next to him. “Hey.”</p>
<p>	“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>	“Ah, destroying the world,” he said, casually. “You look like you’re in a bad mood. Penny for your thoughts?”</p>
<p>	“Maybe I’m in a bad mood because the world is about to be destroyed.”</p>
<p>	“I won’t destroy it, then. There you go! Lighten up!”</p>
<p>	The Doctor almost laughed. He didn’t. “What’s that, a month of planning down the drain?”</p>
<p>	“Two. But it’s okay. Wasn’t going to work anyway.”</p>
<p>	“You don’t seem to have a lot of luck with those things.”	</p>
<p>	“My damned archnemesis keeps stopping me.”</p>
<p>	The Doctor did laugh, this time, but dryly. “Isn’t that his job?”</p>
<p>	“He’s pretty dashing, at least.”</p>
<p>	“He’s having a bit of a shitty day right now.”</p>
<p>	The Master rested his head on the Doctor’s shoulder and the simple weight of the gesture made the Doctor’s chest warm. “I got a burrito for him.”</p>
<p>	“You what?”</p>
<p>	He reached into his pocket and pressed a warm, paper-wrapped burrito into the Doctor’s palm. “I got you a burrito, Doctor. Mind if I tag along for a little while?”</p>
<p>	“With us?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah.”</p>
<p>	“Sure. Thank you. For the burrito.” He opened it and took a bite. It was chicken and lettuce and it tasted wonderful. </p>
<p>	The Master tapped him on the leg. “Look at me.”</p>
<p>	“What?” </p>
<p>	“Turn your head.”</p>
<p>	He did, and the Master kissed him. It was absolutely wonderful.</p>
<p>	Almost as wonderful as a warm chicken and lettuce burrito on a rainy Tuesday afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>